Family Ties
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Watanuki asks Yuko what the Ame-Warashi meant by his existence being hard to explain. Yuko tells him he will find out the answer... as soon as the Tsubasa gang return to their Japan. xxxHolic/Tsubasa crossover, WatanukiDomeki, FaiKurogane, SakuraSyaoran.


**Family Ties**

_Author's Note: This story is a __xxxHolic__ and __Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle__ crossover; shonen-ai/yaoi; mentioned male-pregnancy; I don't own __xxxHolic__ or __Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle__ or the characters (I only own the books), if I did, there would be a lot more Fai/Kurogane and Watanuki/Domeki scenes; spoilers for __Tsubasa__ 1 - 16 and spoilers for __xxxHolic__ 1 - 11. _

_If you are one of the many that read the translated versions of the manga online, I will say this: I do not, so if you already know what happens, I'm not interested in hearing because **I have only read** until 16 in Tsubasa and 11 in xxxHolic._

_As a side note, the first part of the story (until the first break line), is from the first ten pages of xxxHolic 11._

_Otherwise, this story is dedicated to Zylarai, who is my muse and a brilliant genius (please go check out her writing!); happy belated birthday, m'dear._

**_Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

**W**atanuki Kimihiro, spirit-seer, high school student, and part-time worker for Ichihara Yûko, stretched as he made his way to school. To the golden-colored bird perched atop his head, he said, "This is great weather, huh? I'm finally all healed… and after so long… back to school!"

Watanuki had been recovering from an accident, in which he had accidentally fallen out of a window from the second floor of his high school. He made a lousy patient, his boss, Yûko, had informed him; because he slept all the time, making her to order take-out food (secretly, Watanuki had taken this as a compliment… or as close to one as he was going to get; it meant that his cooking was far better than any of the take-out his boss had eaten while he had been recovering).

While he was headed towards his high school, he noticed two females standing in the middle of the road. One had bright blue hair tied in two curly pigtails with a miniature top hat tipped to one side of her head. Her face was caught between a frown and glare, while her black haired companion had a concerned look about her.

"Oh!" Watanuki cried out, "The Ame-Warashi and Zashiki-Warashi!!"

He picked up his pace towards the two and once he was in hearing range, he asked them, "Has something gone wrong?"

The blue haired woman jabbed a finger at him and screeched, **"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WENT WRONG, KIMIHIRO WATANUKI!!"**

Confused, Watanuki replied, "Huh?" at the same time the tiny bird on his shoulder peeped in surprise.

"You nearly killed yourself, and this girl was so worried, she just had to pay you a sickbed visit!" The Ame-Warashi pointed to her companion, who, clutching the arm of the Ame-Warashi, ducked her head slightly, blushing. "And she made me come all the way here with her!"

Smiling, his feelings of concern quickly disappearing, Watanuki asked, "Is that it?"

Swinging his arms around happily with his eyes closed, he showed them he was physically better. "Well, see? I'm back to 100!"

"Thank goodness! Truly!" came the soft reply from the Zashiki-Warashi, while the Ame-Warashi stood back.

Slowing his movements, Watanuki opened his dual colored eyes to look at the girls, and was surprised to see the concern still gracing the Zashiki-Warashi's face. However, he was pleased to note that she was wearing the two Piffle Princess hair pins he had given her for White Day.

"Are you still in any sort of pain?" She softly asked him.

Watanuki simply smiled. "No! I'm just fine! Thanks so much!"

At his smile, the Zashiki-Warashi instantly blushed again; her face turning a shade of red that matched a ripe tomato, before she raced off in the opposite direction. The Ame-Warashi just continued to stare at the pale youth.

"Eh? Wai- Wait a second!" he cried to the Zashiki-Warashi.

Harrumphing and crossing her arms over her chest, the Ame-Warashi spat, "And she dashes away fiercely just because of something so small as your smile."

Turning to Watanuki, she looked at him, eyes narrowed. "All I see when I look at you is a fool at full throttle."

Eyes widening, he turned to the blue haired woman, "Um… just now, the voice of the Zashiki-Warashi…"

"Her voice?"

He explained: "It's somehow different. How should I describe it? It sounds a little more at ease…"

"It looks as though you're not quite so slow as you used to be," she replied. "Everybody matures. Even that girl."

Slightly befuddled and stunned by the information, Watanuki asked, "You mean the Zashiki-Warashi gets older?"

**"IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU KNOW!!"** the Ame-Warashi shouted; hitting Watanuki over the head with her white umbrella. Bluntly continuing her rant: **"She went and changed her voice, adding in all of that emotion! What does she see in you? You're a thick-headed, foolish weirdo! I don't get it! I just don't get it!"**

Watanuki whined at her candid honesty, mumbling, _"You don't mince words, do you?"_ Then, lowering her voice to normal, the Ame-Warashi studied the yellow bird perched on Watanuki's shoulder. "That bird…"

"Ah! This?" Watanuki asked, then explained. "I received an egg from Yûko-san and it was born from that."

The yellow bird, still unnamed, bowed as it peeped to the Ame-Warashi.

"That shop owner… she really has some rare stuff." Looking back at Watanuki, she continued, "Among them, the rarest is you, of course."

Surprised, Watanuki replied, "I guess… seeing spirits… would be considered pretty rare, but…"

Cutting him off, the Ame-Warashi continued: "There are plenty who can do that." Leaning on the handle of her umbrella, she thought for a moment, then said, "It's your existence itself… that can't be easily explained."

"Eh?" Watanuki managed, surprised and boggled by what the Ame-Warashi had told them. He acknowledged her leaving with the Zashiki-Warashi via the white umbrella, before making his way over to Dômeki Shizuka and Kunogi Himawari, then headed to school with the pair.

* * *

**W**hile at school, the words of the Ame-Warashi nagged in the back of his head, never too far from his thoughts. By the time school got out, he wondered if he should ask Yûko about what the Ame-Warashi had said about him.

After waiting for Dômeki's archery practice to end, he walked alongside the archer to Yûko's "Wish" shop; a surprisingly quiet walk, seeing as his mind was preoccupied. While he was baking snacks as a impromptu celebration of naming the pipe fox spirit, recently named Mugetsu, he made up his mind to ask Yûko about the Ame-Warashi's words… just as soon as his "rival" left the shop.

Watanuki didn't get the chance to ask his boss regarding the distressing words of the water sprite in the back of his head, seeing as Yûko received a customer, who wished to that her house who no longer frighten her. Shortly after Yûko gave the girl; who was dressed in the female uniform of Watanuki's high school, what appeared to be a bookmark of sorts with a single bell attached at one end, the customer left. Flabbergasted, Watanuki briefly forgot about his concerns, becoming perplexed about the bell Yûko had doled out as the answer to granting the girl's wish.

It was shortly after Dômeki left to return to his late-grandfather's shrine, while Watanuki was cleaning up from their afternoon snack and dinner, that Watanuki recalled the words of the Ame-Warashi. After hurrying to finish his cleaning duties, Watanuki made his way back to Yûko's private area of the shop. Knocking gently, then opening the sliding doors as Yûko called out, "Come in, Watanuki!"

He entered the smoke-filled room, where Yûko and Mokona were spread out gleefully on the floor, two more empty sake bottles beside them. Rolling his sapphire and honey colored eyes, Watanuki sat on the floor, as Yûko sat up, resting her arms on the near-by table. Then, cocking her head to once side lopsidedly, she happily asked, "Is something wrong, Watanuki?"

"Well…" Watanuki drifted off, "I ran into the Ame-Warashi and Zashiki-Warashi this morning, before school… and the Ame-Warashi said something to me, er, it was about my _existence_."

Raising a slender eyebrow, Yûko said, "What did she say - exactly what were the words?"

Rubbing his chin, Watanuki thought about it. "Well, she mentioned that you had some rare stuff… then she claimed I was the rarest among them. At first I thought she was referring to my ability to see ghosts and spirits, but then she said there are a lot of people who can do that, and subsequently told me, _'It's your existence itself… that can't be easily explained.' _What does that mean?"

"Ah," came the odd reply, her ruby eyes studied the table she leaned up against. Carefully selecting her words, Yûko answered her part-time worker's question: "At the end of the journey… I will show you how your existence can't be easily explained, it would be much easier for you to experience it yourself."

Frowning, Watanuki asked, "What journey? You mean after I pay enough to have my wish granted?"

Shaking her head while chuckling, Yûko smiled and said, "Why, our traveling companion's journey! Silly Watanuki! You forgot about them so quickly!"

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Syaoran-kun, and Sakura-chan's journey? When will that end?" Watanuki asked, startled and slightly irked that he was going to have to wait for a real answer.

Yûko's grin widened. "It could be two weeks from day or several months from now… it all depends on hitsuzen… and which dimension it will take them to next."

Watanuki went to ask another question, then realized it was futile, seeing as his boss had just fallen asleep on the table; Mokona gently snoring in the background. Grumbling about his drunken boss and how she was butchering her liver, he picked Yûko up and made his way to her bedroom, gently lying her down before heading back to his apartment, mulling over the elusive answer he had received.

* * *

**Three months later**

* * *

**H**imawari-chan had come to Yûko with a wish for her best friends to find love, right before the Winter Break; resulting in Watanuki and Dômeki _gradually_ falling in love. Watanuki only admitted his love for Dômeki, when the archer had taken a bullet for him… or rather it would be what Dômeki later recalled as Watanuki's admission of his feelings for the stoic teen.

Yûko had sent them to a separate dimension; which she warned them, was engaged in a war, but she wanted a simple vase - apparently it was payment for somebody's weapon. Everything went fine when the two were transported and arrived without a scratch in the dimension and began scouting the area for the vase. While Dômeki was preoccupied by exorcising a ghost following Watanuki, Dômeki had been shot by a minion dressed in black garments with a red bat design on his chest. When he slumped down before Watanuki in complete agony, Watanuki realized how much the archer had come to mean to him and how much he had come to depend on the exorcist.

Watanuki had berated himself for days on end, when they returned to their Japan, about the injury Dômeki had received as a result of his sheer stupidity. Then he made a vow to tell Dômeki about his feelings; just as soon as the archer was better and off the pain-killers, so he would understand that Watanuki was in love with him.

As a temporary "thank you" to Dômeki for protecting him, Watanuki constantly brought the archer homemade meals nightly; most of them to the archer usual specifications for lunch. He had even swept the leaves outside the shrine before he left. He had occasionally brought food for Dômeki's mother and grandmother, when they were staying at the shrine (Dômeki later explained that his grandmother lived on the outskirts of the city, where his mother kept her company during the week and because she had a job out there; leaving him to run the shrine).

One night, while Dômeki's mother and grandmother were not at the shrine, when Watanuki swung by the shrine with an order of Tsumire Soup, Gomoku rice, and Yaki-imo for Dômeki, was when Watanuki had finally worked up the courage to tell Dômeki about his feelings. When Watanuki entered the shrine, he slipped off his shoes, then made several turns, weaving through the hallways to Dômeki's bedroom. As he quietly slid open the door, Watanuki let out a sigh of relief, tension quickly ebbing out of his body when he realized the archer was still soundly sleeping. He placed the food on the floor, then froze when his eyes landed on the bandage wrapped around Dômeki's chest.

Sans another thought, Watanuki crawled on all-fours to the sleeping archer. Reaching out a trembling hand, he smoothed down a stray piece of tape; his bi-colored eyes darted to the peaceful face of Dômeki. Sighing again, he realized that he was on his hands and knees, making him blush immediately. He mentally berated Dômeki for putting him in this position.

Growing in confidence, Watanuki reached out and gently ran his fingers through the short charcoal locks. Without warning, Dômeki turned over in his sleep, effectively trapping Watanuki against the archer, his cheek pressed up against Dômeki's chest.

_"Kimihiro…"_ he heard Dômeki murmur. Feeling a breath ghost over his ear, which caused the blush on Watanuki's face to intensify at hearing his name from the archer's lips. _"Don't… no… Kimihiro… don't leave me…"_

Watanuki suddenly forgot about the food and his real mission: to tell the archer how he felt. His eyes snapped up to see the now-frowning face. Hearing Dômeki's sad plea, he wondered if the archer was having a nightmare. Then his thoughts drifted back to the bandaged chest that was bared to him, seeing as the blanket covering it had twisted away when Dômeki had ensnared him.

As Dômeki tightened his arm around Watanuki's lithe frame, the spirit-seer was pulled even closer to the exorcist. Then Dômeki buried his face into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Watanuki tried to wiggle a bit, slightly uncomfortable at all of the weight thrown onto him.

He paused in his wiggling when he felt something stiff press up against his leg; if it was possible, his face turned a brighter shade of red when he realized just _which_ part of Dômeki's anatomy that was. Softly sighing, Watanuki hoped that Dômeki would wake up soon.

_"You dumb oaf…"_ Watanuki murmured a half-hearted insult, _"…you're squashing me. It would be nice-"_

Watanuki was abruptly cut off as Dômeki sat up straight, panting heavily, his good arm still clutching the spirit-seer tightly to his chest. Watanuki had let an _**"Eep!"**_ escape his lips as he was suddenly thrust upwards, gaining Dômeki's attention and turning amber colored orbs to peer down at him. Peering up at the archer with his glasses skewed, Watanuki swallowed, "Um… hi?"

Dômeki breathed deeply several times, their eyes still locked on the others. Then he raised a shaking, calloused hand to Watanuki's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. Watanuki's sapphire and honey colored eyes widened at the touch before fluttering closed as he leaned into the touch without a second thought. Dômeki was surprised by the spirit-seer's actions, but he murmured in a choked voice, "Thank Kami-sama _(God)_ you're alright…"

Watanuki's eyes snapped open, "Why would there be something wrong with me? You're the one that was injured, you big oaf."

The archer knew the words weren't meant as an insult, but rather Watanuki's confession that he had been worried; shaking his head, he pulled the still-fully-clothed Watanuki closer to him. Watanuki's arms snaked around his chest, careful to not put pressure on the wound.

_"I won't leave you… Shizuka… I promise…" _was the muffled response from the spirit-seer. _"As long as you won't leave me…"_

Dômeki's amber eyes widened in surprise at the use of his first name from Watanuki. His eyes then softened; he liked the way it was said from that mouth. Then he gazed down at the blushing Watanuki he held closely and breathing into the bi-colored eyed teen's ear, he murmured, _"I promise not to leave you either, Kimihiro…"_

Dômeki smiled as Watanuki pressed his cheek against the top of the archer's good shoulder, a blush still staining his cheeks a light pink.

Although, it would take them _another_ three to four months before they made anything "official"… or, as "official" as Watanuki and Dômeki would make it. And, as usual, Watanuki still threw magnificent fits about anything in particular, Dômeki would plug his ears, and Himawari would laugh and say what good friends the two males were… it was only if one were paying strict attention to the two, like the pigtailed-teen, one could see the glance of love their eyes past to the other.

* * *

**Three to four months later**

* * *

**G**rumbling at the sudden onslaught of rain one afternoon, Watanuki quickly walked towards Yûko's shop, huddled under an umbrella his boyfriend, Shizuka (although, at school, he still referred to the archer as "Dômeki") had given him for the walk to Yûko's. The only positive thing about the rain was that the spirits were less likely to attack him. It was odd, but Watanuki was glad for it. The negative about the rain was that it matched Watanuki's mood; he was frustrated with Shizuka, not in the usual sense either: he was sexual frustrated with his boyfriend.

They had been dating for six or seven months now, but while Watanuki was ready to "go all the way", Shizuka just seemed to move at his own pace. Then again, he should have known that this would happen; Shizuka just moved at his own pace for everything!

'_Shizuka is just like water,' _Watanuki thought, then proceeded to glare at the water dripping off the umbrella as if it were responsible for his boyfriend's behavior. He grumbled under his breath about how frustrating his boyfriend was making him. Of course, Yûko, his boss, has offered to help him out, but Watanuki wasn't sure he wanted to know what the price would be; after all, he knew she could be quite devious.

His thoughts dissipated from his mind as he entered the shop and he was immediately ushered into a private room by Maru and Moro (in fact, it was the same room he stayed in when he was recovering from his accident). Inside, he found instructions in Yûko's handwriting to come out dressed in the clothes in the box atop the bed.

Apprehensive about what kind of clothes were in the box, Watanuki debated on whether or not he should march around and find Yûko, demanding to know what was going on. Deciding against it, he gently removed the lid of the box, and gasped upon finding a pair of black slacks with a Chinese styled black dress shirt. He admired them for a bit before pondering if they were going to come out of his paycheck as well.

When he slipped on the pants and then the shirt, he was surprised to find it fit him perfectly. The shirt reached mid-thigh, with a small slit from his hip to the end, seeing as there were only two clasps - one on his hip and one where his arm and shoulder connected. On the front of the shirt was a similar eye-looking design that matched the one on Yûko's dress she wore when dealing with customers from other universes.

It was then that Yûko swept into the room, scarring her part-time worker half to death.

**"Y****û****ko-san!"** he screeched, throwing his school uniform into a pile at the end of the bed, "What are you doing?! I could have been changing!!"

Giving her worker a cat-like grin, she handed him a white floor-length jacket. "This is the last part of your ensemble, Watanuki."

Frowning, he accepted the jacket, but said, "I don't understand, Yûko-san. Why are you giving me these clothes? Wait, they're coming out of my paycheck, aren't they?"

"Silly Watanuki!" his boss giggled, "I'll tell you at the same time I tell Dômeki-kun, alright?"

She shut the door, her smile enlarging as Watanuki screeched, "**WHAT?!"**

Harrumphing, he looked down at the white jacket in his arms. Slipping it on, he peered in the mirror, finding a violet-eye-design similar to that of the one on the back of Yûko's Dimensional Witch dress. He also noticed the sash was white with two black crescent moons embroidered on the end of the material.

Deciding he was finished getting dressed, he wandered out of the room, only to discover that his boyfriend was exiting the room across from his, in an outfit remarkably similar to the one he wore; sans the designs. The only other differences were where he wore black, Dômeki wore white, and where he wore white, Dômeki wore black. The only item that matched was the sash. He also noted that Dômeki was carrying a bow. Typical Dômeki.

Pointing a finger at his boyfriend, Watanuki stuttered out, "I- I- I thought you were at the shrine!"

He flushed and dropped his hand when he caught Dômeki eyeing his outfit; leaving him tempted to bolt away at the uncomfortable stare (he would have thought he would have gotten used to it by now, but **no**, he wasn't), but his feet remained frozen where they were.

_"Kimihiro…" _was all Watanuki heard before his boyfriend pulled him flush against him, capturing his lips. Watanuki felt two roaming hands belonging to Shizuka and didn't do anything to stop them, seeing as his own hands were roaming over the body pressed up against his. When his boyfriend pulled their pelvises together, touching their groins together, both groaned with pleasure before Watanuki moaned, _"Shi - Shizuka… __**Ah!**__ We can't - can't do this… __**oh, right there**__ - that's __**good**__… but we - not __**here**__…"_

A soft groan of disappointment across his neck, causing him to shudder, came from his boyfriend. Feeling the same sense of dissatisfaction, Watanuki wrapped his arms around Dômeki's broad shoulders and kissed Dômeki's ear repeatedly. Trying to regain control of his breathing, Watanuki then murmured, _"I promise to make this up to you…"_

However Dômeki had _**other **_plans… ones that involved a bed and his boyfriend arching against him in a sinfully delicious manner. Pulling the lithe young man closer, he grabbed Watanuki's ass, causing the bi-color eyed teen to gasp, then wrap his legs around the archer's waist and cling tighter to the exorcist.

A sense of satisfaction washed over Dômeki as he slid open the door to the room where Watanuki had changed just moments before. Sliding the door shut, he made his way to the bed, where he deposited his treasure, only pulling back slightly to gaze into the lust-love-filled bi-color eyes belonging to his boyfriend. Capturing the spirit-seer's lips once more, Dômeki dropped the bow he had been carrying, in order to hold Watanuki closer.

_"Shi - Shizuka…"_ came the pant from Watanuki, _"we… we don't - __**oh!**__ - have time… __**ah**__… for this…"_

Dômeki grunted, before muttering, _"I know, Kimihiro… I just - __**don't**__ - care."_

Watanuki moaned as Dômeki deftly removed their jackets and shirts, and began working on removing their pants. Reaching up, Watanuki's fingers graced over the scar that the bullet had left between Dômeki's right shoulder and arm. This temporarily stilled Dômeki's movements in his endeavor to rid the two of their pants; fascinating with watching as Watanuki propped himself onto his elbow then leaned forward to kiss the scar. Pulling away, their eyes locked on one another's, before their mouths met and melded together in a sweet kiss, expressing their love where words failed.

Then Dômeki continued on his mission of discarding the rest of their clothing, while Watanuki began to kiss, nip, and suck on his lover's neck and collarbone, earning him low groans and moans from the normally stoic archer. When Dômeki finally pulled down Watanuki's boxers and slid them off of his lithe form, Watanuki moaned in appreciation. As his boyfriend gently pushed him back down on the bed, Watanuki complied, then pulled Dômeki down with him, their lips captured in another kiss.

Pulling apart, Dômeki began to kiss his way down Watanuki's chest, worshipping the body of the spirit-seer, while Watanuki moaned at the administrations. Suddenly, he felt Dômeki's tongue licked a path down his aching erection, before engulfing the crown of his cock. Watanuki to threw his head back, unadulterated moans spilling from his mouth at the feeling of heat enveloping his erection. One had clutching at the sheets on the bed while the other clutched at Dômeki's soft hair as he felt Dômeki's tongue run over the prominent vein that ran along the underside of his cock, earning the archer his name chanted like a mantra by Watanuki.

Dômeki held Watanuki's hips down on the bed to keep the spirit-seer from bucking into his mouth; but enjoying hearing the sounds - the moans, groans, pleas, whimpers - and his name on the lips of his lover. Dômeki felt one of his lover's hands sneak between his legs and gently wrapped his fingers around his own aching erection, causing his mouth to vibrate around Watanuki's cock, causing Watanuki to gasp at the sensation.

All too suddenly, Watanuki came inside his mouth, crying out his name: _**"Shi-Shizuka!"**_ as Dômeki swallowed as much as possible, before pulling himself up to place a tender kiss on Watanuki's lips. He then placed one of his hands around the hand Watanuki wrapped around his throbbing erection. After several more hand strokes, he spilled his seed into Watanuki's hand, pressing his forehead against Watanuki's shoulder and groaning out, _**"Kim-Kimihiro!"**_

Watanuki sighed in bliss, eyes closed, as he felt his lover's nude body gently covering his own. He gently ran his fingers through the soft charcoal hair of his lover. Straining his ears, he heard a racket coming from down the hallway and realized Maru, Moro, Mokona and his boss must be looking for the two of them.

_"You promised to make it up to me, Kimihiro…"_ Dômeki panted in his ear before climbing off the sedated Watanuki, in search of the clothes strewn about the floor that were his.

Groaning, Watanuki sat up; protests muttered under his breath. Then he mumbled something that made Dômeki hide his smirk from his boyfriend, "As long as it's **not** food this time, I can only take this for so much longer…"

* * *

**O**nce they managed to clean themselves and throw their clothes back on - the _correct_ clothes - they made their way to Yûko, who stood outside of her shop in the pouring rain, yet she managed to remain completely dry. Maru and Moro stayed put on the porch, while Dômeki and Watanuki rushed out of the shop; hoping they weren't too late.

Watanuki opened his mouth to ask his boss about the clothes - for instance, how they remained dry, despite the pouring rain; however, Yûko just grinned at them in a knowing, lecherous way, as did Mokona perched atop her shoulder. She just said: "Not now. Here they come."

With that said, the sky suddenly stretched out like a balloon, in the exact same manner that Watanuki had seen before. Out of the "balloon" came four (technically six) travelers - Fai D. Flowright, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, and the white Mokona.

The instant that the white Mokona landed, it was attached to the black Mokona, happily recalling the battle between Fei-Wang Reed and the other numerous adventures of the traveling quartet, as well as their various companions from various dimensions. Watanuki could hear the beginnings of the exaggerated fight spewing from the white Mokona before he heard:

"Ma-me!" _(pronounced as 'mommy')_

His eyes, as well as his boyfriend's, turned to see the noise. Watanuki was surprised to see a baby boy that was sitting on Fai's hip and playing with his _Ma-me's _blonde hair, while Fai rubbed their noses together and cooed about how adorable Kimihiro was. Watanuki (who hadn't heard the little boy's name) wondered if they had adopted the little tyke from another dimension; then began to ponder if that was legal in this dimension.

"Welcome back to Japan," Yûko cleared her throat and greeted their guests. "Please make yourselves comfortable while you stay with us."

Maru and Moro happily mimicked their mistress as they opened he doors to the Wish Shop: "Make yourselves comfortable! Make yourselves comfortable!"

Yûko began with introducing everyone, starting with herself, "Instead of calling me "Dimension Witch" or "Time-Space Witch", please just call me Yûko. These young ladies are Maru-dashi and Moro-dashi-"

_**"What kind of names are those?!" **_Kurogane shouted; although it seemed that Syaoran, Sakura, and Fai didn't quite understand what the names meant.

Yûko just smirked, ignoring Kurogane's interruption and continued, "-but you can call them Maru and Moro. The two young men on my left, your right, are Watanuki Kimihiro and Dômeki Shizuka. If you need anything, you can just call on one of us."

Syaoran piped up, "Yûko-san, um, Sakura-chan, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and I have wishes we would like granted…"

"We can discuss them over dinner!" Yûko happily replied, a bright grin spread across her face, "Now, everybody inside! And Watanuki, bring out some of that wonderful sake you purchased yesterday!"

Watanuki grumbled about his-drunk-for-a-boss; nonetheless, he complied with her wishes. He was followed inside the shop by his boyfriend, who reluctantly placed his bow away. Meanwhile, Yûko grabbed spare clothes for their guests, and had them change into them while she herself slipped into a more comfortable butterfly kimono.

While Watanuki was busy in the kitchen with Dômeki hovering over him while trying to help him, Maru and Moro slipped into the kitchen. Both tugged on the apron Watanuki had put on top of his nice shirt (he had taken off the jacket as soon as he entered the kitchen; likewise had Dômeki).

"Yes Maru-chan? Moro-chan? Is something wrong?" Watanuki asked, puzzled as to why the soulless girls would need him.

Suddenly, Yûko's voice came from the two, _"Watanuki, do you remember when you asked me why the Ame-Warashi mentioned that it was not easy to explain your existence itself?"_

Watanuki found himself nodding, "Yeah, that was shortly after the accident."

_"Do you still want an explanation or would you rather not know?"_

Frowning, he cast a glance at his boyfriend, who shrugged noncommittally; earning him a smack (although it wasn't too hard) on the upper part of his arm from Watanuki, who rolled his eyes at Dômeki. "Well, I suppose I still want to know."

He heard the chuckling in his boss's voice as she replied, _"Do you want an answer or not?"_

Staring at the pink-haired and blue-haired girls before him, Watanuki wiped his hands in his apron before looking apprehensively at Dômeki. "Sure."

Yûko began her explanation: _"I will tell you the longer version later, but for now… did you see the baby boy that Fai was carrying with him?"_

"What does the baby have to do with my existence?" the bi-color eyed teen asked, a frown marring his features.

_"Everything, Watanuki, everything. You remember when I first told you about the other dimensions, and on these other dimensions are other versions of people you know?"_

Not giving Watanuki the chance to respond, she bulldozed ahead: _"Well, it is true for __**most**__ people. For you and I, and a few select others, this does not apply. We were not originally apart of - if you wish to call it Fate, then Fate's plans. You and baby Kimihiro-chan, who is Fai and Kurogane's biological child, share a soul that __**only**__ the two of you have. And -"_

Watanuki and Dômeki shared a glance about the name of the baby boy; surprise, awe, shock, and a pinch of fear passed between them, before Watanuki interrupted. "Does this mean that if I die, Kimihiro-chan will die as well? Or vice versa?"

Yûko chuckled, _"No, of course not, Watanuki. You and Kimi-chan share the half of the same soul and half of the same magic. The complete soul and magic belonged to Sakura-chan's father… Clow Reed, the late King of the Kingdom Clow."_

Watanuki gasped, "Is Clow Reed, the late king, the same Clow that made the original of that plastic model in the treasure room?"

_"Yes and no. The answer is quite complicated, and right now, our guests are starving. Is dinner ready?"_

Rolling his sapphire and amber eyes, Watanuki replied, "Almost…"

Then, handing Maru, Moro, and Dômeki serving trays, he loaded them with re-heated and finished foods he had slaved over since the day before. He ushered them out before grabbing the rest of the food and sat down with Fai, Kurogane, baby Kimihiro, Sakura, Syaoran, Dômeki, Yûko, and the two Mokonas for dinner.

Sakura, Syaoran, Dômeki and Watanuki swapped stories about their adventures; although Dômeki refused to bring up Watanuki's accident. Meanwhile, Fai, Kurogane, and Yûko continued their previous conversion.

"The other part of the price for returning to Nihon, Japan," she began; earning Watanuki's attention, "will be that the dormant gene of spirits being attracted to baby Kimihiro's blood will be activated when he has turned five years of age - in the country of Nihon, that is."

Frowning, Fai and Kurogane exchanged a worried glance. Fai, whose blue eye returned to his son, inquired, "What all does Kimi-chan's blood attracting spirits entail?"

Yûko swallowed some sake. "It means he would see spirits, be able to interact with them… essentially it means that he will be more of attraction to the spirits than Tomoyo-hime." _(Princess Tomoyo)_

Fai and Kurogane began verbally listing the pros and cons of the situation; most of the issues were quite personal.

Stunted by the information, Watanuki cast a glance at Yûko, who eyed him in return. Looking down to his folded hands in his lap, he wondered if he should interrupt the arguing couple. Dômeki leaned over and intertwined one of his hands with Watanuki's, earning him a silent 'thank you,' via a squeeze of their joined hands and from glance of love in the bi-color eyes of his lover.

"It would be a price well paid, erm, a decent sacrifice," Watanuki spoke up, catching Fai and Kurogane's attention.

Kurogane's red eyes turned to then teen as he grumbled, "How would be **decent**?"

Watanuki hardened his eyes before looking at the ninja. "Because he won't be the only one who sees the spirits. If there's someone to help him understand what he's seeing and not claim he's being delusional, it would be positive reinforcement for Kimi-chan."

Fai frowned, before asking, "Do you see spirits as well Watanuki-kun?"

"Yes," the spirit-seer didn't hesitate to reply. "I have seen them since I was five years old."

Fai and Kurogane exchanged a look of disbelief. Gazing back at his hand gripping his pants and the other clutching his boyfriend's for support, Watanuki softy said, "I have a feeling that if you remain in this dimension, Kimi-chan will lose you both-"

Kurogane snorted at the comment, but Watanuki heard Fai gently slap the ninja's arm.

"-and see the spirits anyway. If you pay the price, at least he will remember and be able to interact with his parents."

Standing up, collecting empty trays, he muttered, "Excuse me…" then he left the room. Yûko made a gesture for Dômeki to stay, while she, Maru and Moro trailed behind Watanuki with any empty dishes or excess plates.

* * *

**W**hen Maru, Moro, and Yûko entered the kitchen, they found Watanuki clutching the sink, his head bowed, shielding his eyes from their view. His knuckles were turning white, a clear sign of how desperately he was using it for support.

Uncharacteristically, Yûko reached out and pulled Watanuki into an embrace. He still clutched to the sink, but some of the tension eased out of him. Gasping, Watanuki tried to breath deeply to regain his normal breathing pattern.

"Yûko-san…" he gasped, turning his solemn, tear-filled, bi-color eyes to the ruby orbs of his boss, "is it possible -" he swallowed hard, "that Kimi-chan will lose-" his voice caught in the back of his throat.

Yûko nodded, "It is a possibility. As I have told you, Watanuki, if you believe that your destiny is decided, then most likely, it is. If you believe that nothing is decided, then most likely, nothing is decided. Ultimately, it is the work of-" _(volume 1 of xxxHolic, page 102)_

_"Hitsuzen," _they said simultaneously, while Watanuki's eyes turned back down to look at the floor.

The rest of his body slowly relaxed and he let go of the sink before Yûko released him. He cradled his hands, rubbing his knuckles, which made him realize just how hard he had been clinging to the sink. Turning around, he gazed back up at the Dimension Witch, his eyes saddened at the knowledge of hitsuzen. "So there's a possibility he won't lead the same kind of life I have, Yûko-san?"

Yûko nodded. "Just because you share the same soul and the same magic, Watanuki, does not mean the circumstances are the same."

Breathing deeply and leaning against a counter, Watanuki let out a small, bitter laugh then asked, "How does that work? That Kimi-chan and I share the half of the same soul and half of the same magic?"

A heavy sigh fell from Yûko's lips, as she looked out of the window above the sink. "I told you about Clow Reed, ne?"

Watanuki nodded and she continued, "When Clow Reed was born for the first time, his soul and magic were unified. He separated them just before his death, creating two reincarnations of himself, one named Kinomoto Fujitaka-san and one named Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun. Fujitaka-san was born before the separation of the soul and magic was equal, causing the soul to split evenly, but Eriol-kun was born carrying all of Clow's magic and memories."

Concentrating, Watanuki frowned as he thought about the circumstances.

"One of Sakura's other selves separated the magic that Eriol-kun carried, giving the other half to Fujitaka-san, as it was intended. When both Eriol-kun and Fujitaka-san died, their half-souls and half-magic combined once again for Clow Reed to be reborn, this time as the King of Clow," Yûko continued her speech. "Only the souls and the magic did not completely recombine. Again, before Clow died, he separated his magic and soul. This time, he put half of his magic and half of his soul into a jar, that was sealed… using some of my memories. You are essentially a reincarnation of Clow, you carry half of his soul, and half of his magic."

A light bulb went off inside Watanuki's head, "That means that Kimi-chan and I are the two reincarnations of Clow Reed… like Fujitaka-san and Eriol-kun had been?"

Yûko nodded, "Exactly."

Smiling, she turned to Maru and Moro, "Go on and give our guests dessert. I will be right out with another bottle of liquor!"

Watanuki sighed in exasperation at his boss, muttering things about her being a drunk; but he knew he was a significant amount calmer since he had talked to his boss.

* * *

**Y**ûko waltzed her way back into the room they were gathered for eating, carrying a bottle of Shochu liquor (one of her prized bottles that remained in the Treasure room until this moment).

"Ta-da!" she cried happily.

Kimi-chan immediately tried to mimic the Dimension Witch, chirping, "Ta-da!" at an octave higher, his blue orbs sparkling as he threw his arms excitedly in the air. Fai and Sakura giggled at Kimi-chan's mimicking; Kurogane simply frowned, shaking his head, muttering something about his son taking too much after his mother.

The white Mokona and black Mokona happily sang out, "That's Shochu liquor! Yay!"

Then Watanuki reemerged from the kitchen, carrying a second plate of desserts. He caught a glimpse of the wards that Fai had tucked into a pocket of his pants. His sapphire and honey colored eyes turned to Dômeki, who wore the barest of smiles; Watanuki was secretly relieved that his boyfriend had given the couple wards for Kimi-chan. After all, he had a similar set of wards in his own apartment - wards that Dômeki had made for him. It would help Kimi-chan deal with the spirits and ghosts much easier.

Grabbing two plates of crème brûlée; one for himself, one for Dômeki (although he knew his boyfriend would end up finishing his plate as well). Then sitting down beside his boyfriend, who instantly grabbed a fork and began devouring the dessert, Watanuki whispered, _"I'm sure Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and Kimi-chan will appreciate those wards, Shizuka. Thank you."_

Dômeki simply nodded, taking another bite of the dessert, before pulling Watanuki closer and kissing him on the shell of his ear.

"Watanuki-kun?" came the melodious voice of the blonde mage. "I hear you made this delightful dessert… what is it called?"

Watanuki smiled and replied, "Crème brûlée," as he watched Fai feed some to Kimi-chan, whose blue eyes lit up as his _Ma-me_ played 'airplane' with his spoon before it landed in his mouth.

Beaming, Fai said, "We will have to swap recipes! I have some that I think you will like to try!"

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up with excitement as she asked, "Will you teach me how to make this? It's absolutely scrumptious, Watanuki-kun!"

"Sure, Sakura-chan," the spirit-seeing-chef replied, "I'd be happy to teach you!"

Syaoran then piped up, saying, "Tomorrow, Sakura-hime, after we get some sleep."

Sakura cutely pouted, then giggled, saying "For the last time, Syaoran, please just call me Sakura!" and Watanuki couldn't help but think that if he could have children, he would want them to be as cute and kind as Sakura was.

Shortly after several spoonfuls of the crème brûlée from Watanuki, baby Kimi-chan was sound asleep in Fai's arms; Fai was still cooing lullabies to his son, while he rested against Kurogane.

Sakura and Syaoran began a conversation with Yûko about their wishes, Watanuki had one ear tuned into the conversation; the majority of his attention was focused on the pattern his boyfriend was leisurely drawing on his thigh with one finger.

"Alright, so Sakura-chan, you and Syaoran-kun want to return to the Kingdom of Clow," Watanuki heard Yûko tell the two teens, "the price for the trip is already mostly paid."

The bi-color eyed teen noticed the confused exchanges of glance between Sakura and Syaoran. "The only thing you need to concern yourself with is taking a baby Mokona home and a calling-mirror. Any questions?"

Sakura beamed, ecstatic at the information, while Syaoran asked, "Baby Mokona?"

Yûko giggled. "Of course! Our Mokonas have mated and are expecting babies!"

Syaoran just blinked, surprised that the white Mokona and black Mokona had already mated. They had barely been in the dimension for six hours! Kurogane and Watanuki both protested at hearing the information; Watanuki groaning about more alcoholics, Kurogane complaining about mini-manjuu's running about. Fai and Sakura just 'aww'-ed and asked the white and black Mokonas what they were going to name the babies.

"What's a calling-mirror?" Sakura asked.

Yûko pulled out a mirror with silver handle. "This is a calling-mirror! All you have to do is say the name of the person you want to talk to, and _**bam! **_you will see their face appear; that is, if they answer the mirror!"

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up once more, "That's amazing! Who all has one?"

Grinning, Yûko leaned over the table and whispered in her ear, "When I am done with this group, I will have one, Watanuki and Dômeki-kun will share one, your brother and Yukito-san will share one, you and Syaoran-kun will share one, and Fai-san and Kurogane-san will have one!"

Sakura gleefully squealed at the information, while Syaoran looked at Watanuki and Dômeki; both shrugged, neither having an answer for the brunet teen.

It was then that Kurogane took his sleeping son from Fai, who pecked both his son and his lover on the cheek, then the ninja turned to Syaoran and Sakura, "Alright, you two, time to go to bed - you've had enough to drink."

Syaoran nodded and stood up, while Sakura pouted at her adoptive father, then yawned before she whined, "But Kuro-daddddddyyyyyyy!"

"C'mon Sakura," Syaoran said, holding out a hand for her. "We'll see Dômeki-kun, Watanuki-kun, and Yûko-san tomorrow morning…"

Kurogane grumbled, "This is the **last** time I deal with you drunk, Sakura. Just who gave you alcohol?"

No one confessed; even with Kurogane glaring at the white Mokona and black Mokona and Yûko, all of whom were pulling their best innocent faces and puppy dog eyes at the ninja.

Huffing, Sakura grabbed her savior's hand, then wobbled over to Fai, giving him a kiss goodnight and mumbling "Good night Fai-mommy," then waved to Watanuki and Dômeki, beamed at Yûko, before allowing herself to be helped to the bedroom she was sharing with Syaoran. The two brunettes stumbled to their room, giggling; Watanuki thought he heard a "Woof" and "Meow," but shook his head, thinking he had just imagined it.

As soon as the children had exited with Kurogane, Fai leaned over the table; Watanuki briefly noted that the man could hold his liquor _really_ well… or he hadn't had as much as the princess, perhaps?

"Yûko-san… I have another wish," the blonde mage softly said.

The black haired woman waved her hand as if to say _'Don't be shy!'_, then asked, "Well, what is your other wish?"

Leaning back, Fai thought for a moment, collecting his thoughts, "I wish to be bonded - body, soul, heart, and mind - to Kurogane."

Yûko nodded. "Alright… but may I ask why? This is quite an abrupt wish…"

A wistful smile crossed the one-eyed man's face. "I just don't want to fear losing him and Kimi-chan. I'm afraid that when we enter Nihon, neither of us will be recognized as having any relation to Kurogane… I guess you could call me selfish, but without Kurogane and Kimi-chan, my life is terribly bleak and empty. And I would die, and I mean **die**, if I were forced to return to Celes…"

His voice drifted off as he looked up at Watanuki and Dômeki just enjoying the moment; part of him was envious of the two, although he would never trade anyone for his Kurogane.

"Kuro-chu taught me how to live and I don't want to go back to half-living again. I- well, if I were bonded - body, soul, heart, and mind - to Kuro-minta, then no one in Nihon, could say anything against our relationship and then they couldn't hurt Kimi-chan…"

It was then that Kurogane re-entered and sat beside his blonde haired lover, he glared at the Dimension Witch, "If you're going to bond Fai to me, then I wish to be bonded - body, soul, heart, and mind - to Fai."

Fai's blue eye widened in surprise, before softening, "Kuro-sama…" He proceeded to throw himself at Kurogane, tightly wrapping his arms around the ninja, who returned the embrace (surprising Watanuki, but he didn't say anything).

Yûko smiled at the couple. "Like Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, most of your price has already been paid. The other part-"

"What do you mean it's already been paid, Yûko-san," interrupted Watanuki. He hadn't been the only one wondering what she was talking about. "I know it's like Syaoran-kun paid ahead of time to save me, but… well, how has it already been paid?"

Yûko turned her ruby eyes to her tired bi-color eyed part-timer worker; he was also her apprentice, although she had yet to tell him. "Well, Watanuki-kun, I'm sure you and Dômeki-kun remember the battle against Fei-Wang Reed and his demise?"

Both teens nodded. The spirit-seer cast a glance at the place where Dômeki had been injured. Dômeki remembered the battle against the psychotic man because he exorcised a plethora of spirits from harming Watanuki as well as many of Fei-Wang Reed's minions. Watanuki, however, vaguely recalled being sent to the dimension to gather something from Fei-Wang Reed's castle, as another crazy job for Yûko; he clearly remembered _**one**_ incident from the battle: when Dômeki had taken a bullet meant for him as they were leaving the dimension. Watanuki wore a frown while Dômeki wore a blank look.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Sakura-chan, and Syaoran-kun fought in that battle as well… you just didn't see them. That is the bulk of their price because they are the ones that ultimately saved the dimensions from complete destruction. I am limited in what I can do…" Yûko's face clearly showed that she would have liked to have done more.

Turning her attention back to Fai and Kurogane, "Well, the other part of your price is the same as Sakura-chan's and Syaoran-kun's… you will take a calling-mirror and a baby Mokona with you when you return to Nihon. Oh, and I have full grand-mothering-rights to Kimi-chan!"

Then her traditional lecherous grin spread across her face, "As well as any _**other**_children you might have in the future!"

Kurogane growled before reluctantly agreeing to the terms, while Fai accepted immediately.

Yûko beamed happily at the couple, "We will complete the bonding ceremony tomorrow… seeing as we need four people to witness it."

"Watanuki, you and Dômeki-kun should spend the night… it will make tomorrow much easier…" Yûko yawned, before calling to Maru and Moro, who helped their mistress down the hallway, get washed, and go to bed.

Watanuki and Dômeki looked at each other, Dômeki silently shrugged before they stood up and Watanuki grabbed his boyfriend's hand and leaned against him for support. Dômeki just nodded to the other couple, while Watanuki mumbled, "Well, good night Fai-san, good night Kurogane-san."

* * *

**C**ome the following morning, Watanuki awoke to find his boyfriend sleeping soundly on top of him; although they hadn't done anything the previous night apart from collapsing onto the bed together after a long, tiring day. Dômeki didn't usually use him as a pillow, normally it was Watanuki sleeping on Dômeki's chest like it was a pillow. Watanuki just leaned back, relishing moment. Smiling, he realized he was content just to lay there and run his fingers through short charcoal locks belonging to his boyfriend.

Turning slightly, he looked over his shoulder at the small alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed. It was one of the few trinkets that remained in the bedroom, like the extra set of clothes in the closest; seeing as Watanuki spent quite a few nights over at the shop. The clock read 7:30. Watanuki briefly wondered if anyone else was up. Sighing, he decided to crawl out of bed and get started on making breakfast for a shop-full of people. He nearly slid out completely from under Dômeki's comfortable weight before the archer wrapped an arm around Watanuki's waist, pulling him flesh up against him.

_"What, mmm, 're you doin' up, Kimihiro," _came the mumbled question from the dumb oaf - _**his **_dumb oaf, Watanuki reminded himself. Placing a chastise kiss on Dômeki's lips, Watanuki kept his voice soft as he said, _"I need to get up and start breakfast for about ten people, Shizuka."_

Accepting that as a decent answer, Dômeki let the spirit-seer free from his embrace - only after he received another 'good morning' kiss from his boyfriend.

Watanuki chuckled as he got up from the bed, stretching before making his way to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He did his normal morning ritual before going back to the bedroom for his extra set of clothes. Whereupon opening the closest and taking out his clean clothes, he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He hummed approvingly as Dômeki kissed up and down on his throat, until he felt Dômeki gently bite down, earning the archer a gasp and _"Shi-Shizuka- ah!" _causing him to drop the clean clothes on the floor.

Dômeki flicked his tongue out over the fresh and tender love bite, before continuing his trail of kisses, then turned Watanuki around to face him and the lithe spirit-seer wrapped his arms around the archer's neck. Capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own, Dômeki growled as he felt Watanuki wrap his legs around his waist, pulling them closer together. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Watanuki kissed the shell of Dômeki's ear, earning him a low moan from the archer, then he whispered, _"That's a nice way to wake up, mmm, Shizuka?"_

The archer nodded, his forehead pressed against Watanuki's collarbone. Dômeki then pulled away slightly, gazing into one sapphire eye and one amber eye staring back at him. Both leaned in and shared a gentle kiss, expressing their love sans the use of words.

Of course, their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Watanuki-kun?" came the cheerful voice of the blonde haired mage. "Yûko-san wants to know if you're up yet?"

Watanuki grumbled, before raising his voice, "Hai, _(yes)_ Fai-san, tell Yûko-san I'm up… well, just give me a minute to change clothes and I'll start breakfast."

Dômeki stole his boyfriend's attention for one more moment with another kiss, before Watanuki slowly unwound himself from the archer and hurried to get dressed. Shaking his head, Dômeki pulled on his school uniform that he had worn over yesterday afternoon before following his boyfriend out of the room they were sharing.

The two teens made their way to the kitchen, where Fai and Sakura were already discussing possible options for breakfast, while Kurogane leaned against a counter, holding a sleeping baby Kimihiro, and Syaoran was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," _(Good morning) _Watanuki greeted the group as he put on his apron, "erm, I mean, good morning!"

The spirit-seer's responses were Sakura and Fai beaming at him as they happily replied, "Good morning Watanuki-kun!" while he received a grunt from Kurogane and a mumbled, "Good morning, Watanuki-kun…" from Syaoran.

Yûko then barged in, a bright smile plastered on her face to match her bright colored kimono. "Watanuki! Is breakfast ready?"

"**NO!**" shouted Watanuki as he turned to glare at his boss. "_**I just got up and into the kitchen!**_"

Then he made a shooing motion with his hands to Yûko, Kurogane, Syaoran, and his boyfriend, "Out! Out! Out! Or you won't get breakfast!"

And as an almost-after-thought, he pointed to Yûko as she waltzed out and added: "**NO LIQUOR!**"

Fai and Sakura giggled while Watanuki rolled his eyes as they heard Yûko drawl, "Ah, Watanuki knows me all too well!"

Turning back to Fai and Sakura, Watanuki smiled, "So, shall we get started?"

"What are we going to make, Watanuki-kun?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes wide with delight.

Watanuki grinned at the curious princess. "I'm thinking pancakes and waffles, Sakura-chan. Unless there's something else you had in mind?"

Fai chirped, "That sounds good to me!"

"What about those sweets Yûko-san sent us when we were in Oto country?" Sakura asked, "Those were _**so**_ delicious!"

Watanuki laughed as he began to pull out ingredients and utensils they would be using. "You mean the Fondant au Chocolat?"

Sakura and Fai nodded. The brunette princess asked, "Did you make those as well, Watanuki-kun?"

Nodding, the spirit-seer said, "I made them for Valentine's Day, Sakura-chan, when Yûko-san insisted upon having them for a midnight toast."

Fai and Sakura pulled on the aprons Watanuki offered them before they began making the pancakes and waffles.

* * *

**T**owards the end of their cooking session, they heard a pattering of feet and Syaoran crying out, "Kimi-chan, don't go in there!" but the brunet teen was too late. The thirteen-month-old baby had half-crawled half-walked to his mommy. Fai grinned when he felt a pair of chubby hands clutching onto his pant legs; he set down the ingredients for making a bottle of milk for his son, then he quickly wiped his hands off in his apron.

"Kimi-chan, you're not causing problems for your older brother, are you, sweetie?" the blonde mage asked as he leaned down to pick up his son, who was watching Watanuki and Sakura with wide, curious blue eyes. Kissing his son's cheek and placing him on his hip, Fai hummed as finished making a bottle for the black-haired blue-eyed toddler he was holding.

"Kimi-chan, here's your bottle!"

Kimihiro clapped, turning his attention to the bottle Fai waved in front of him. With outstretched hands, he chirped, "Bot! Bot!"

Fai rubbed his cheek against his son's, "Aw, aren't you adorable, Kimi-chan?" before giving his son the bottle of milk, which baby Kimihiro eagerly sucked on.

Syaoran stumbled into the kitchen, accidentally knocking into his hime, who was holding a bowl of pancake batter.

"Sakura!" he cried, before catching the falling young woman and her bowl and placed her back on her feet. Beaming up at her savior (proud that he hadn't added a honorific at the end of her name), she said, "Why, thank you, Syaoran!"

Baby Kimihiro sucked on his bottle, his blue eyes stared intently at Watanuki and what the teen was taking out of the waffle iron.

Watanuki smiled up at baby Kimihiro when he realized the baby was fascinated with watching him finish making the last of waffles. Offering one of the cooler waffles to the baby, the spirit-seer asked, "Do you want a waffle, Kimi-chan?"

Eyeing the waffle, baby Kimihiro removed the bottle he was sucking on from his mouth, accidentally letting it go completely. Fortunately Fai caught it with a graceful swoop. Gurgling at the young man who shared half of the same soul, baby Kimihiro eagerly stretched out his arms to the waffle.

"Want!" the little tyke cried out gleefully. "Want!"

Startled, Watanuki jumped when he heard Kurogane grunt, "What do you say, Hiro?"

His bi-color eyes and baby Kimihiro's blue eyes turned to look at the black haired ninja leaning against a wall out of the chef's way. Cocking his head to one side, baby Kimihiro, raised his voice, _**"Pweeze?"**_

Chuckling, Watanuki again offered the waffle to the baby. Fai looked at the spirit-seer, "Watanuki-kun, would you please take Kimi-chan for me? Sakura-chan and I are almost done with the pancakes, so we'll take the food out to the ravishing people waiting for it."

Before Kurogane could step in and take his son, Fai grabbed his lover's hand, "C'mon Kuro-minta, your daughter and I are going to need help serving!"

Nodding, the teen placed down the waffle before gently accepting baby Kimihiro, who giggled while being handed over to the bespectacled teen (Kurogane suspected his toddler knew he was upset about the arrangements). He cried, "Waff! Waff! Pweeze?"

Kurogane grunted, but complied with his mage's wishes; but kept an eye as his son was handed to Watanuki, mumbling something that Watanuki didn't catch, although the spirit-seer assumed it was a death threat if he hurt baby Kimihiro.

* * *

**A**s soon as breakfast was finished, Yûko had Maru and Moro gather outfits from the Treasure room for Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, and baby Kimihiro. She then instructed Watanuki and Dômeki into a changing room with Syaoran and Kurogane, before she and Sakura entered a separate changing room with Fai.

Yûko changed into a lavish crimson and black kimono with butterflies decorating it. Sakura was wearing a light pink and white kimono with Sakura blossoms stretching up from the bottom hem of the kimono. Fai had pulled on a pair of white pants and slipped into a sleeveless white Chinese shirt, with a blue water-designed clasp holding it closed at the neck. Yûko had helped the blonde mage put on his outer white robe, which had a pattern of blue water creeping up from the bottom to mid-thigh, and again on the left arm, as well as the left side of the robe. The outfit was completed with a wide blue sash tied around his hips. Meanwhile Sakura had changed her adoptive baby brother into a blue kimono with black obi.

"Isn't mommy pretty, Kimi-chan?" she asked the little boy. He smiled at her and chirped, "Ma-me! Pretty! Ma-me! Pretty!"

Yûko and Fai chuckled before Sakura exited the changing room with her baby brother. Yûko went out with the two, but told Fai to stay put.

* * *

Watanuki wore a violet kimono with a cloud-illusion pattern to it while Dômeki wore a gold kimono without a design on the material. They had helped Syaoran into his green kimono with a forest theme to it. Kurogane had put on black pants and a sleeveless black Chinese shirt with a red fire-designed clasp at the base of the neck. He had quickly pulled on the accompanying black robe with red fire pattern creeping up from the bottom of the robe to around his knees, then again on the right arm and the right side of his robe. He then tied the red slash around his hips, before he exited the changing room with his adoptive son, Watanuki and Dômeki.

* * *

Yûko went out briefly to direct Kurogane, Syaoran and Dômeki outside of the shop and on to the yawn, where there was a small ceremonial circle etched onto the ground with what appeared to be chalk. She ordered Kurogane to stand just outside the middle of the circle. Then Syaoran was directed to stand to a foot behind his adoptive father's right; likewise was Dômeki, who stood at Kurogane's left.

Yûko then had Sakura and Watanuki wait by the open doors, while Sakura held her baby brother, Watanuki held a set of rings. She had told them when the music started, they were to "gently float out" and stand in the same positions as their boyfriends, but on the opposite side of the circle.

Then she scurried back to get Fai, who stumbled slightly out of the changing room, seeing as his nerves were a wreck. Once he saw Sakura and Watanuki and his son beaming at him, he felt some of the tension ease away as he smiled back. Smiling at the four of them, Yûko said, "Alright, it's time… are you ready?"

"Yes," the blonde mage answered confidently. "I am."

Yûko then swept out of the shop, made her way to the opposite side of the circle, then waved for Maru and Moro and the Mokonas to begin playing a harp, a flute, a plastic mini-piano, and a tambourine. When the music began, Sakura and Watanuki came out of the shop, in sync with each other and the music. Once they took their spots, Sakura standing directly across from Syaoran and Watanuki across from Dômeki, Fai then appeared in the doorway. His blue eye locked with Kurogane's red orbs; their breaths caught in their throats at the sight of one another.

Fai gracefully floated down the steps, as if he were in a dream, and made his way to standing beside Kurogane. They were in a world belonging to only them, until Yûko softly asked, "Do you, Fai Demetrius Flowright, wish to bind yourself - body, soul, mind, and heart - to this man, Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi, the father of your child, Kimihiro?" _(Ryuichi means 'first son of Ryu', Toushi means 'fighting spirit')_

Nodding, Fai replied, "I do."

Turning her ruby eyes to his counterpart, Yûko asked, "Do you, Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi, wish to bind yourself - body, soul, mind and heart - to this man, Fai Demetrius Flowright, the mother of your child, Kimihiro?"

Kurogane answered, "I do."

"Then please step into the circle of binding and hold hands," Yûko instructed.

Both, bare foot, stepped into the circle holding each other's hands. The lines of the circle then brightened from the musty gray to a pure white, at which point Yûko said, "Once you exit this circle, whether or not the ceremony is complete, you are now bound by soul."

Fai and Kurogane had only briefly felt a tug from their bodies; Fai smiled brilliantly at Kurogane, to which the black haired man returned a soft smile of his own.

"Now that you are bound by your souls, Fai, please place your right hand over Kurogane's heart."

Placing his right hand over Kurogane's heart, Fai heard the steady heartbeat that lulled him to sleep most nights.

Yûko turned to Kurogane, "Now, Kurogane, please place your right hand over Fai's heart."

Kurogane released Fai's left hand and did as he was told, placing his right hand over Fai's heart.

The Dimension Witch then said, "Repeat after me… I take this man as the holder of my heart."

"I take this man as the holder of my heart," came the echoing response from the couple, then Yûko said, "I take this man as the keeper of my heart."

Fai and Kurogane echoed the words, "I take this man as the keeper of heart."

Once the last word fell from their lips, their shirts flew open and a red light grew from their fingertips. When the light died down, a design matching the one found on Sakura's feather was just barely etched on their skin where their hands on been.

Yûko smiled, watching the surprise flicker across the two men's faces, but continued with the ceremony. "Now that you are bound by heart, Fai, please place your left hand on Kurogane's right temple."

Fai raised his slightly shaking left hand and placed it on his lover's right temple.

"Kurogane, please place your left hand on Fai's right temple."

Kurogane did as he was told, eyes locked on that of sapphire eye gazing at him with adoration and love. Yûko then said, "Repeat after me… I bind myself in mind, heart, and soul to this man."

Both echoed the words simultaneously, "I bind myself in mind, heart, and soul to this man."

The shining design above their hearts formed an intricate design as it continued to wind its way up to the temple, where it ended. Once again, the light died down. Yûko outstretched her hand to Watanuki, who placed two rings into the palm of her hand; both silver etched with words from deceased language that would forever bind the two souls the rings belonged to. Yûko smiled at the couple, "Now that you are bound in heart, soul, and mind, you may release your hands from their positions."

Fai and Kurogane slowly lowered their hands from each other's temples and hearts, briefly admiring the matching designs glowing on their skin. Yûko continued, "Once I have read the last part of the bonding ceremony, you must slip the ring I hand you onto your bonded's left right finger before repeating the bonding words."

Handing each of them a ring, Yûko then finished the chant, "For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until our next life together."

Fai slipped the ring onto Kurogane's left ring finger at the exact time Kurogane slid the ring onto Fai's left ring finger.

"For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until our next life together," they iterated the words. The light from the designs on their skin merged with a light from their matching rings. Yûko then said, "Quickly, seal your bond with a kiss of everlasting love!"

Fai and Kurogane did not need prodding; the two floated together and kissed, sealing all four of their bonds. While they were kissing, Watanuki, Yûko, Sakura, Syaoran, and Dômeki saw the change in Fai and Kurogane's clothes. Where Kurogane had been wearing a red-fire pattern was replaced by a soft blue-water pattern from Fai's robes, and where Fai wore a blue-water pattern, it changed to a red-fire pattern that Kurogane had worn.

Yûko turned to Syaoran, "Do you, Syaoran Kinomoto, recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul?"

Syaoran nodded and said, "I recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul."

"Do you, Princess Sakura Reed of the Kingdom of Clow, recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul?" Yûko asked the brunette female.

Smiling, Sakura happily replied, "I recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul."

Turning to exorcist, the Dimension Witch asked, "Do you, Shizuka Dômeki, recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul?"

Dômeki nodded: "I recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul."

Finally, the black haired woman asked her apprentice, "Do you, Kimihiro Watanuki, recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul?"

"I recognize the union of Fai Demetrius Flowright and Kurogane Ryuichi Toushi in body, heart, mind and soul," Watanuki firmly declared.

With that said, the bonding circle flashed a bright light, before it disappeared and the newly-bonded couple smoothly landed on the ground; Kurogane had an arm wrapped around his mage, while Fai's eye shown with love and unshed tears of joy.

* * *

**T**he other reason Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and baby Kimihiro patiently waited in Yûko's native country of Japan was because the white Mokona and black Mokona had created a nest and mated; thus making mini-Mokonas. The baby Mokonas were born a week and a half after the travelers had arrived, but the "mommy" and "daddy" Mokonas were protective of their little ones.

Yûko, Fai, and Sakura gushed over the seven babies. Kurogane, Watanuki, Syaoran, and Dômeki had just stared at the babies; not quite sure how to react, but Watanuki and Syaoran offered the white and black Mokonas their congratulations. With some help from Yûko, Fai, and Sakura, the white Mokona and black Mokona named the little ones: Yume, Ariel, Edmund, Imriel, Theo, Bella, and Yuki; all had the "last name" of Modoki.

It also gave Yûko the chance to regain her strength; the ceremony of binding Kurogane and Fai together had taken its toll on her body and taxed her magical resources. It also provided Watanuki with the time to dig up the hand-held calling-mirrors from the "Treasure Room" - one for him and his boyfriend, one for Fai and Kurogane, one for Sakura and Syaoran, and one for his boss and the Mokona (and a spare one Yûko hadn't told him who it was for).

During which time, the travelers decided that Sakura and Syaoran would be the first to return to their home; seeing as Sakura's older brother - the King of the Kingdom of Clow - would most likely be ecstatic to his younger sister in one piece.

* * *

**I**t was another two weeks before Yûko regained her strength completely and enough energy to transport one pair of the travelers. Seeing as Sakura and Syaoran decided to travel first, Watanuki threw together a farewell celebration, during which Yûko presented the couple with a calling-mirror, and the Mokona parents presented them with Yume, their middle child, who was a soft silvery color with blue eyes.

Following breakfast the next morning, Yûko appeared in her Dimension Witch dress and boots, gently smiling at the brunette young woman and brunet young man; both dressed in the clothes they had arrived in the first time they had seen her. In two suitcases were the rest of their clothes from their travels.

As soon as Watanuki finished hugging the brunette princess, Yûko smiled at the two, asking, "Are you ready to return to Clow now?"

Both Syaoran and Sakura nodded, their silvery colored baby Mokona tucked safely in her arms.

"Yûko-san?" began Syaoran, "why can't Yume-chan take us to Clow?"

Yume Modoki, the silvery colored baby Mokona, chirped happily from Sakura's arms, while Yûko's ruby eyes fell on the little one and explained: "Yume does not possess the power to cross dimensions just yet. In time, Yume will learn."

Looking up at Syaoran, she continued, "There is also something I need to… explain… to his highness, King Tôya, and the High Priest, Yukito-san."

Smiling, Syaoran accepted her answer. It was then that a pure white Mokona with a black mark in the shape of a crown bounded into the room. Yume happily chirped, "Yuki!"

"Yuki go wit Yume! Yuki go! Yuki go!" came the loud announcement. "Yuki present!"

Yûko understood what the youngest of the seven Mokona children was attempting to tell them and picked her up, "Alright, Yuki."

Turning to Watanuki and Dômeki, she said, "If I do not return by sundown, ask one of the Mokonas to bring you to me in the Kingdom of Clow."

With that said, Yûko closed her eyes, then waved her left arm away from her body, and the designs of the portal of time-space and inter-dimension travel appeared beneath her feet.

"Step onto the portal," Yûko told Sakura and Syaoran.

Following her orders, the two stepped onto the designs, then moved closer to Yûko. Watanuki caught the sadness Sakura's smile wore, but simply returned the smile, hoping it offered her some strength to say goodbye as he waved. The portal flashed as ribbons of light shot up from the edges of the designs, before encasing Yûko, Syaoran, Sakura, little Yume and little Yuki, who then disappeared along with the portal.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later**_

* * *

**"W**here is she?!" Watanuki shouted, "Don't tell me I made all of that food for nothing!"

Dômeki's gold eyes roamed left and right as Watanuki paced back and forth, while Kurogane kept an eye on Fai and their nearly-fourteenth month old baby. Baby Kimihiro was happily laughing at Fai, his mommy, who was making faces at little Kimi-chan and tickling the tyke.

Dômeki finally stood up; stepping in his boyfriend's pacing path, he pulled Watanuki into an embrace. "Calm down, Kimihiro. Yûko-san still has two hours until sunset."

Watanuki sighed as he rested his head against the archer's good shoulder while he mumbled incoherently into his boyfriend's school shirt.

"So?" Kurogane grunted. "She has two hours. I vote we eat already. You know the instant we sit down to eat, that bitch-"

"Will return from Clow," came Yûko's soft, melodious voice as she stepped into her shop.

Watanuki frowned; his boss seemed quite despondent compared to her normal self. He broke out of his boyfriend's embrace and went to help her, but she shooed him into the kitchen, ordering him to bring out a bottle of her expensive sake with dinner. Sighing, she told them to start dinner without her, as she would change before she joined them.

Looking up at Dômeki, who shrugged, Watanuki sighed then went into the kitchen, the archer following behind him. Taking out seven sake glasses and handing them to Dômeki, who placed them on a tray, the spirit-seer then turned to dig around for the expensive sake Yûko had requested. Once he found it, he dusted himself off, replaced the taken out alcoholic bottles, then went back into the dinning room with his boyfriend on his heals.

Kurogane eyed the glasses and sake the teens brought in. Looking at Watanuki, Kurogane pointed to his bonded and said, "He won't be having any sake tonight."

"Oh?" Watanuki said, his lips forming a small 'o'.

Fai then whined, "Kuro-koi is _**soooooooo **_mean to me!" and faked tears.

Of course, baby Kimihiro thought it was funny, clapping his hands in delight. Fai winked at their son then cuddled the black haired baby, pressing their checks together. "Isn't daddy mean, Kimi-chan?"

Kimihiro's wide blue eyes opened to peer up at his daddy, who was glaring at his mommy, then looked back at his blonde haired mommy, before placing a chubby hand on top of Fai's abdomen and smiled brilliantly at the mage. Then the baby announced, "Mommy!"

Watanuki was surprised, but also noticed when the tyke touched Fai's abdomen, a opalescent magic was revealed around it. Watanuki realized he had seen on a customer of Yûko's before - it was from a bottle that allowed either sex to become pregnant (of course, there was a price for drinking some of it). The magic was a protective shield that the drink created to protect an unborn child (or children) when it was given to a man.

"Fai-san, um, are you pregnant?" Watanuki asked, his bi-color eyes turning to look at the surprise dancing across the mage's face. Nodding, the blonde's face had a rose tint to it. Smiling, Watanuki said, "Congratulations! Is there something else you would like to drink?"

Watanuki and Fai missed the shocked look Kurogane had thrown at Dômeki, who shrugged and replied as he sat down, "I can't see the things, magic or not, ghosts, spirits, or whatever that Kimihiro - either of them - can see. I can feel them floating or hovering around him, but I'm just an exorcist."

Grunting his approval, the ninja poured them both a glass full of sake; both raised their glasses in a silent toast and drank, but they didn't manage to hide from Watanuki, who vehemently shouted, "**NO GETTING DRUNK BEFORE DINNER!**"

Fai and baby Kimihiro giggled at the spirit-seer's reaction just as Yûko swept back into the room, wearing a pink, crimson, and violet colored kimono, Maru and Moro at her heals, who repeated Watanuki's statement happily, "No getting drunk! No getting drunk!"

"Watanuki," Yûko chided, although her ruby eyes glinted with humor, "let them have their fill of sake."

Watanuki glared at his boss, before muttering things about drunks and that they could rot their livers for all he cared. Stomping, he went back to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of orange juice, pouring glasses for himself and the now-pregnant mage, before he made his way back to the group and joined them for dinner.

* * *

**S**everal days later, Watanuki, Dômeki, and the two Mokonas, along with the remaining Modoki children, were seeing Fai, Kurogane, baby Kimihiro, Edmund Modoki (a dark gray colored Mokona with violet eyes) and Ariel Modoki (a red-eyed, silver-gray colored Mokona) off to Nihon, Japan; Kurogane's native country in his native dimension.

As she had done with Sakura and Syaoran, Yûko was dressed in her Dimension Witch ensemble before she waved out her left arm, causing the portal to open, then the Witch with her customers vanished from sight.

Maru and Moro also took to their mistress' vanishing act and wandered off to wherever they usually did. The Mokonas and their remaining children, Theo, Bella, and Imriel, hopped off, eager to talk to Yume and Yuki, who had recently discovered how to communication with their family members. One conversation had started at a dinner while Kurogane and Fai were still there, which Watanuki had discovered was frustrating and irritating because it seemed Yume and Yuki liked "calling" Yûko and their family at the least convenient moments; in other words, when he was carrying food or liquor and therefore scaring him out of his wits.

"Well," Watanuki said, his bi-color eyes turning to look up at his archer boyfriend, "it looks like it's just us until Yûko-san returns from Nihon."

Dômeki pulled his spirit-seeing boyfriend up against him, arms wrapped securely around Watanuki's waist, as he whispered into his lover's ear, _"You promised to make it up to me, Kimihiro…" _which earned him a low moan from Watanuki. He picked up the lithe teen up with practiced ease, while he kissed his way to the spirit-seer's throat, which caused Watanuki to wrap his legs around his boyfriend's waist as well as snake his arms around the broad shoulders of the archer. Watanuki murmured, _"Hmm, Shizuka… that feels good…"_

The amber-eyed teen then headed into the shop; glad for once that it wasn't visible to outsiders, he would have been sorely tempted to shoot anyone for even laying eyes on his boyfriend arch against him, moaning his name unabashedly aloud.

His feet found themselves automatically going back to the room they had been sharing while Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and baby Kimihiro had been staying with Yûko. Within moments of entering the room, he had laid his boyfriend in the center of the bed and crawled on top of him, gently setting aside Watanuki's glasses before he pried off Watanuki's school shirt and begun to worship the bare chest beneath his fingers with kisses and caresses. His boyfriend had closed his bi-color eyes, soaking up everything; when Dômeki reached his navel, quickly inserting his tongue into it, Watanuki bucked at the sensation and clawed at his boyfriend's shirt, whimpering at the injustice of it. Smirking, Dômeki pulled back slightly and was aided by the deft fingers of his boyfriend in peeling away the unwanted piece of material.

Watanuki gazed up at the bare chest looming over him with love and felt the same loving gaze from amber orbs admiring his wiry frame. Letting his hands roam up and down his boyfriend's well-built chest and arms (apparently archery was good for something, the spirit-seer noted), Watanuki placed several kisses where he had been injured, before Dômeki captured his lips, making them both breathless as their tongues and mouths melted together.

_"Kimihiro," _Dômeki gasped, their eyes locking on each others as they broke away panting. He then tugged at the spirit-seer's pants, eager to reveal the rest of the lithe body beneath his. Watanuki simply raised his hips in response, allowing the offending garment to be torn away as he repositioned himself to rid Dômeki of his own pants. Soon the two were left in the nude, completely enjoying the sensation of skin-on-skin contact.

Watanuki hummed appreciatively, _"Shizuka,"_ as Dômeki gently kissed one nipple, then repeated the motion to the other, before beginning of a trail of kisses down his boyfriend's chest. Suddenly, Dômeki grew bold and lead the trail over to both of Watanuki's hips, which bucked at the administration and earned him a gasp of surprise from the bi-color eyed teen as the kisses grew closer to his aching erection. When the archer finally placed a kiss on the tip of his cock, Watanuki barely managed to not shout: _**"FUCK!"**_ at the top of his lungs.

Dômeki pulled away and huskily panted into his lover's ear, _"Want you, Kimihiro… need you…"_

Thrusting up into the hands pinning his hips to the bed, Watanuki loudly moaned and pleaded with the archer, _"Fuck me, please, Shizuka… please… need you… __**please**__…"_

Smirking, the archer loved when his boyfriend pleaded so sweetly; it was music to his ears - he would kill anyone or anything that got in the way of him hearing his boyfriend pant and plea and moan and whimper his name, it was for his ears alone. Dômeki then pulled away, causing Watanuki to whimper at the loss of heat. He grabbed a tube from his pant pocket before he was wrenched back onto of his lover; Watanuki was surprisingly stronger than he looked… especially when he was horny, Dômeki noted. Returning to kissing up and down Watanuki's neck, he busied himself with lathering his fingers with lube before he ever-so-slowly slid a finger into Watanuki's anus. Watanuki gasped; partially in pain, partially from pleasure of going farther than they ever had.

_"Shizuka,"_ became the spirit-seer's mantra as Dômeki added another finger after Watanuki had urged him to continue from entering the first finger. Scissoring the tight passage and coating it with lube made Dômeki press his aching erection into Watanuki's thigh. Adding one last finger before deeming his boyfriend thoroughly prepared, he slowly removed his fingers, a whine from his lover's ruby lips at the sudden loss. But just as quickly, Watanuki found the lube and spread it over his lover's throbbing erection; slow and lovingly.

When Dômeki deemed himself coated enough, he snatched his lover's wandering hands, causing the couple to lock eyes once more. Kissing the beauty withering beneath him, Dômeki urged Watanuki to wrap his legs around his waist, to which, Watanuki immediately and eagerly complied. Lining his cock with Watanuki's prepared entrance, Dômeki growled low in the back of his throat and nearly lost control as he slowly, but steadily, entered the tight and hot passage. Once he was completely enveloped by the wonderfully tight sheath, Dômeki groaned with sheer satisfaction before he cast a glance up at his lover, who was clinging to his shoulder and had his eyes screwed closed; pain etched all over his beautiful face.

Dômeki instantly froze, worry and fear filling his amber eyes, and concentrated on not moving until Watanuki gave him the go-ahead. Stroking Watanuki's back and kissing the spirit-seeing-teen's face repeatedly, Dômeki didn't have to wait long, as he heard Watanuki gasp, _"Move, Shizuka… oh, please… move…"_

Gently and slowly pulled out halfway; refraining from pounding into that heavenly tight passage, he then thrust back into Watanuki, who moaned breathlessly at the sensation of having his prostate hit and arched his hips in response. Watanuki dug his fingers into Dômeki's back as Dômeki slid out once again before thrusting back into Watanuki's anus. Once their rhythm was established, it was quickened as Dômeki slid a hand down between them and began to pump Watanuki's leaking erection. A loud moan-shout of _**"SHIZUKA!"**_from Watanuki and he climaxed, spilling his seed into Dômeki's hand and over both of their abdomens, causing his anus muscles to clench around the intruding erection. Dômeki knew he wouldn't last much longer; especially after hearing his name shouted so sinfully from Watanuki, and with several thrusts more, he climaxed into the willing body beneath his, caught between a growl and a groan, _**"KIMIHIRO!"**_

Both were panting to catch their breath when Dômeki slowly slid out of Watanuki, careful not to collapse and put even more weight onto the lithe body of his boyfriend. Watanuki; however, missed the heat of the body pressed against his and pulled the archer back down on top of him, moaning appreciatively when Dômeki's nude frame covered his completely. Dômeki smiled, although his boyfriend missed it, and using coaxing touches, he managed to move Watanuki out from underneath him and onto their sides.

To avoid making his obviously-content-boyfriend irritated with him in the morning about being cold, Dômeki slid an arm down and pulled the sheets and covers over them. Relaxing back into the bed, in the beautiful afterglow of their lovemaking, Dômeki pulled his lithe spirit-seeing boyfriend back into his embrace, knowing how exhausted the young man was. Kissing Watanuki's temple, he murmured, _"I love you, Kimihiro…"_

He didn't expect a response, thinking that his boyfriend was soundly asleep already, but he heard an murmured echoing of the same words: _"I love you too, Shizuka… never leave me…"_

_"Never,"_ the archer softly confirmed while cradling his boyfriend as they both dozed off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The concept of Clow Reed separating into Eriol Hiiragizawa and Fujitaka Kinomoto was from Cardcaptor Sakura; while the recombining of Clow's magic and soul (and using Yûko's memories in said process) before separating it into Watanuki Kimihiro and baby Kimihiro is my own idea. Also, I own the baby Mokonas and their names!

If you are interested, I will be posting the Tsubasa version of this story... it's not posted just yet, but look for "Journey's End".


End file.
